Dein Herz, Deine Seele, Dein Atem
by Azzura Lunamor-Moonhaven
Summary: Chapter 1. " ... wenn uns der Abgrund verschluckt und unsere Herzen verstummen werden sie den Namen des anderen im letzten Atemzug auf den Lippen tragen." Romanze/Drama/Yaoi/SasuNaru/Dark/OCC
1. Prolog

**Dein Herz, Deine Seele, Dein Atem  
**

**ByAzzura**

* * *

Genre: Naruto

Summary: Chapter 1. " ... wenn uns der Abgrund verschluckt und unsere Herzen verstummen werden sie den Namen des anderen im letzten Atemzug auf den Lippen tragen. Ich möchte

nur mit deinem Herzschlag im Abgrund versinken, in deinen Armen fallen. Dein Atem soll es sein der mich liebkost, der meinen Namen flüstert, wenn ich die Augen ein letztes

erlösendes Mal schließe, so wie es meine Lippen sein werden, die den deinen flüstern. ... und wenn wir unsre Augen wieder öffnen, werden wir noch immer zusammen sein, für

immer." Romanze/Drama/Yaoi/SasuNaru/Dark/OCC

Warnings: sub!Naruto x dom!Sasuke, suicid

Disclaimer: Alles was ihr nicht aus Naruto findet, gehört meiner Wenigkeit bzw. den leicht durchgedrehten Synapsen und Neuronen in meinem Kopf ... die Aspekte des oben erwähnten

Animes gehören dem jeweiligen Autor.

Widmung: Diese kleine Geschichte ist, wie du weißt, meine Süße, eine SasuNaru-FF und ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir, dieses kleine absolut me-like Drama soll nämlich dein Weihnachtsgeschenk

sein. Ich wünsche dir alles Liebe zu Weihnachten und hab dich ganz doll lieb. Merry Christmas to you XD

_ Disclaimer/Summary/Warnings nur in chapter one erhältlich _

* * *

Dear Angel – April Sixth

Dear angel of mine, yeah,  
Where to start to express how I feel,  
Well loves gone blind, and all that I feel is what I hear,  
You rip and tear, through my heart so weak and pure,  
Now I find myself wanting to die...  
I bleed for the second time tonight,  
Holding the love thats in my mind,  
If only my love could be with you,  
If only this pain, this pain, died too.  
So break you away, away, away from me, from me  
So break you away, away, away from me, from me  
As I sit here alone, oh  
Just thinking 'bout everything that you said,  
Since I'm alone, well maybe after all I was better off dead,  
Cause without you my life's gone down, what do I do?  
When I find myself wanting to die...  
I bleed for the second time tonight,  
Holding the love thats in my mind,  
If only my love could be with you,  
If only this pain, this pain, died too.  
So break you away, away, away from me, from me  
So break you away, away, away from me, from me  
Yeah-Yeah  
I bleed for the second time tonight,  
Holding the love thats in my mind,  
If only my love could be with you,  
If only this pain, this pain, died too.  
So break you away, away, away from me, from me  
So break you away, away, away from me, from me  
I'll break you away(all thats in my mind)  
So break you away(and all thats in my life)  
So break you away, away, away from me,  
So break you away, away, away from me,  
And I don't know...  
(Sincerely yours)

* * *

Der Link: .com/watch?v=I7dWR5OC94s&feature=fvw

* * *

Thnx for reading ^^


	2. Melancholie

**Dein Herz, Deine Seele, Dein Atem**

**ByAzzura**

**

* * *

**

**Melancholie**

-chapter one-

**

* * *

**

„ Du bist traurig."  
Ein kleines zärtliches Lächeln lag auf meinen Lippen. Sanfte Schritte näherten sich, so wunderschön vertraut, der Gang so unwiderstehlich geschmeidig wie Seide, atemberaubend wie deine Stimme, die mich umfing, benebelte. Faszinierend tief und verzückend liebevoll, eine zarte Wärme erfüllte mich, ihr Klang liebkoste meine Sinne.  
Wie lange waren wir jetzt schon zusammen? Wie lange darf ich mittlerweile schon dein zauberhaftes Lächeln betrachten, dieses eine kleine Lächeln, von dem ich weiß, dass nur ich es sehen, mich einnehmen lassen kann? „Mein" Lächeln?  
Alles, unser Leben, es ist so schön, dass ich immer wieder schmerzhaft dem Irrglauben erliege, es sei eine Illusion, ein grausamer Traum, der in seiner verzweifelnden hoffnungsvollen Schönheit das Gewand eines Alptraumes annimmt, eben weil es keine Realität sein kann ... es sind Zweifel, doch nicht du bist es an dem ich zweifle, sondern ich.  
Nie habe ich dich wirklich ernst genommen – weder dein warmes Lächeln noch der beschützende Glanz in deinen fesselnden Augen, die selbst die Nacht ihrer Anmut berauben. Warum? Weil ich nicht verstehen kann, wie ich es wert sein soll deine Liebe empfangen zu dürfen. So gerne ... ich möchte so gerne alle Zweifel vergessen. Vergessen, dass das, was wir leben, was wir sind, nur eine Illusion sein kann, nur ein Traum, der irgendwann verblasst ... nur vergessen. Mich fallen lassen.  
Bei dir. In dir. Mit dir.  
Mein Herz schreit deinen Namen, denn es sehnt, verzehrt sich so nach dir.  
Dein Herz schreit meinen Namen, denn es verlangt sehnsüchtig nach mir.  
Obwohl ich zweifle, Angst vor dem schmerzhaften Erwachen habe, ertrage ich den Gedanken nicht dich zu vermissen, nicht im Entferntesten. Es ist seltsam ... es ist so, als ob mein Traum Realität ist, nein, er ist real, und dennoch ... dennoch ist diese schreckliche Angst da, dass unser atemberaubend traumhaftes Leben einem Albtraum weichen könnte.  
Ohne dich bin ich nicht fähig zu existieren. Ohne dich stockt mein Atem, zerbricht mein Herz, verstummt die Stimme die es mit ihrer Sehnsucht am Leben erhält. Ohne dich verliere ich den letzten Sinn in dieser doch von allen, von mir ungewollten Existenz.  
Ohne dich bin ich nicht.  
„ Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Egal wie sehr du zweifelst, egal wie sehr du dich distanziert, versuchst deine Angst und dein Verlangen zu verbergen, ich lasse dich nicht alleine fallen – wenn du fällst, werden wir beide fallen und wenn wir uns zum letzten Mal in die Augen sehen, wenn nur die Dunkelheit um uns ist, wird es mein Herz sein, dass dich beschützt. Mein Herzschlag wird es sein, mit dem du im Abgrund versinkst, wie es deiner sein wird, mit dem ich die Augen ein letztes Mal schließe."  
... ja, wir werden fallen, doch wenn uns der Abgrund verschluckt und unsere Herzen verstummen werden sie den Namen des anderen im letzten Atemzug auf den Lippen tragen. Ich möchte nur mit deinem Herzschlag im Abgrund versinken, in deinen Armen fallen. Dein Atem soll es sein der mich liebkost, der meinen Namen flüstert, wenn ich die Augen ein letztes erlösendes Mal schließe, so wie es meine Lippen sein werden, die den deinen flüstern. ... und wenn wir unsre Augen wieder öffnen, werden wir noch immer zusammen sein, ewig.  
Selbst wenn der Alptraum uns zerbricht, wirst du bei mir sein so wie ich bei dir sein werde.  
... wie ironisch ... früher, ja früher warst du der Zweifler, der Schweigsame, hast dich verschlossen und distanziert ... heute ... bin ich es.  
Es ist so fesselnd, so atemberaubend unwirklich ... stundenlang kann ich hier sitzen, in unserem eigenen kleinen Wintergarten, den Teich beobachten und nur schweigen ... ein bittersüßes erlösendes Schweigen, nur durchbrochen von geflüsterten Worten, die alles sind, was ich noch vom Leben möchte ... nur dich.  
Ich verstehe nicht, wie du mich erträgst, verstehe dich nicht – endlich beginnst du zu leben, wirst offener, redest mehr und dann ... dann gibst du dich mit mir ab. Ich verstehe dich nicht.  
Die Maske, die ich immer, seit meinem fünften Lebensjahr, getragen habe, die sich wie eine zweite Haut um mich gelegt hatte und einfach da war, die dich und mich in all den Jahren seit wir uns kennen getragen, geborgen und beschützt hat, ist zerbrochen, jede vermaledeite schmerzhafte Lüge aus der sie geboren wurde, eine niemals zu stillende, blutende Wunde in meinem sehnenden Herzen – ich verstehe dich nicht, wie so oft, ich sehe, höre und spüre dich, doch deine Handlungen erscheinen mir so sinnlos, so nichtig – warum musstest du meine Maske zersplittern lassen? Alles, einfach alles ist zerbrochen ... ich weiß, aus diesen Scherben des Scheins wächst eine Rose, eine wunderschöne rote Rose, unsere Liebe ... ich hab nur eine solche Angst, eine so schreckliche Angst ... dass die Rose verwelkt, zerbricht ... dass ich dich verliere. Warum verstehst du es nicht?  
Mein wahres Ich verletzt dich nur.  
Es ist okay wenn ich leide, wenn du dafür du selbst sein kannst.  
„ Du hast mich gerettet, also lass mich dich retten – selbst wenn es nur meine Arme sind, die dich halten."  
Beängstigend ... jeden meiner Gedanken scheinst du zu ahnen, zu kennen ... scheinst jedes Wort, dass ich brauche zu wissen ... deine Handlungen erscheinen mir sinnlos, weil sie mir gut tun, und genau das empfinde ich als falsch – du solltest so was wie mich fallen lassen.  
Bin zu schwach um dich gehen zu lassen, mein schwarzer Tenshi.  
Nach all den Jahren lesen wir noch immer wie offene Bücher ineinander und immer, immer wieder blitzen neue Aspekte, neue zu entschlüsselnde Notizen auf, eröffnen sich neue Seiten, können wir nur andächtig lächelnd verfolgen wie sich die schwarze Feder über die weißen Seiten der Bücher unseres Lebens zeichnet, über unser gemeinsames Buch, und dort jene Momente mit tiefschwarzer unauslöschlicher Tinte verewigt, die aus uns machen, wer und was wir sind, die unsre Liebe unvergessen werden lässt.  
Du bist alles für mich, denn ein Leben ohne dich existiert nicht.  
Sanft sank ich zurück, ließ mich von deinen starken bleichen Armen umfangen und verschränkte deine muskulösen Finger mit meinen. Wie zierlich meine Finger nach all der stummen Zeit in deinen wirkten. Leicht lehntest du dich nach vorne, dein Gesicht verschmust in meiner Halsbeuge vergraben. Zärtlich schmiegte ich mich an dich, an deine starke warme Brust, spürte das beruhigende Heben und Senken, den erlösenden rettenden Herzschlag, der das wichtigste Geräusch in meinem Leben geworden war. Liebevoll vergrub ich meine Nasenspitze in deinem wilden schwarzen Haar, atmete sehnsüchtig deinen unverkennbaren Duft ein – Tomate, Männlichkeit ... und meine Ramen ... egal wie sehr mein Herz blutet, du liebst es so sehr, dass es den Schmerz zart betäubt.  
„ Ich ... bin nicht ... traurig ... nur etwas melancholisch ..."  
Dein zartes Lachen kitzelte mich, jagte wohlige Schauer über meine Wirbelsäule, zitternd und erregend, fantastisch prickelnd und ein flammendes Verlangen entfachend. Auch wenn ich traurig sein sollte, wie du denkst, im Grunde bin ich schlicht und einfach schwermütig, es ist nur eine sanfte entrückende Melancholie ... wie eine umwebende zarte Melodie der Schmerzen der Vergangenheit und der Liebe der Gegenwart. Ich bin so ... verwirrend.  
Es ist ein schönes geborgenes Gefühl, zu wissen, das dein Lachen alles ist, was ich brauche, um glücklich zu sein.  
„ ... denkst du daran?"  
Instinktiv schmiegte ich mich näher an dich, hatte eine panische, wie eisige Klauen umkrallende Angst davor deine einsame Furcht zu spüren, das Zittern in deiner Stimme zerbrach mich. Nie mehr will ich diese Angst und Verzweiflung in dir spüren, diese Dunkelheit, die ich wecke ...  
... obwohl ich am Liebsten vergehen, verblassen und verschwinden würde, kann ich es dir nicht antun. Nicht dir.  
„ Ich habe es dir versprochen ... eigentlich würde ich jetzt wahrscheinlich sagen, dass ich meine Versprechen halte, aber ... das ist nicht so ... nicht dabei. ... ich mache dich traurig ... tu dir weh ... es sind meine Augen ... meine Worte ... sie sind es, die ... die deine Tränen wecken ... ich möchte dich nicht noch trauriger wissen, als ... als ich dich eh schon mache. Du bist so viel mehr als einfach nur alles für mich ... so viel mehr ..."  
„ ... auch wenn ich wollte, ich könnte nicht leugnen, dass ...", zittrig holtest du Luft, deine Stimme schien zu brechen, mein Herz schrie vor Panik: „ ... dass es unglaublich quälend ist ... einfach grausam weh tut den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung des Liebsten ... deine Qual zu sehen ... so machtlos ..."  
Machtlos ... für einen Menschen, der alles verloren hat, der nur für die Rache gelebt hat, dessen einziges Ziel im Leben Macht war um seelischen Schmerz zu betäuben, um das Grauen der eigenen blutigen Vergangenheit zu verdrängen, ist diese grausige Hilflosigkeit, diese erschreckende Machtlosigkeit zerfressend, sie verzehrt dich ... besonders wenn du wieder drohst etwas zu verlieren, jemanden langsam sterben zu sehen, den du liebst, über dessen Verlust du nicht hinwegkommen würdest ... wenn ...  
Ich ließ langsam meine Lider sinken, spürte dieses längst so vertraute Prickeln an meiner Nase, dass liebreizend den Willkommensgruß der bittersüßen schmerzerfüllten Tränen ankündigte. War es wirklich nur Melancholie, die mich umschlang? Es war, als würde ich den eisigen Atem der Verzweiflung, den heißen Hauch der Schuld in meinem Nacken spüren, als würde das blutgierige Brennen des Schmerzes mich überrennen ... so bittersüß ...  
Mächtig ... für dich, der du so lange nur für deinen ungestillten Rachedurst lebtest, der alles verloren hat und nur das Ziel vor Augen hat den Mörder deines Clans zu töten, war nur eins wichtig: Stark genug sein um deinen Durst zu stillen, den eigenen Bruder zu töten um den Besitzergreifenden Alptraum, die Geißel deiner selbst auszulöschen ... doch mittlerweile ... hast du seine Rache kosten dürfen ... und bist stark, doch dein Rachedurst ist ... schön und selbstzerstörerisch zugleich dem wärmenden Beschützerinstinkt eines Geliebten gewichen und es ist nicht mehr die Motivation stark zu werden, die dich zum Training antreibt, dich deine Grenzen testen lässt, sondern das Verlangen nach Macht ... du willst mächtig genug sein um mich zu beschützen.  
Schließlich ... bin ich ... leider ... schutzbedürftig.  
Es war meine Entscheidung.  
Dennoch ... bereuen? Nein, ich bereue es nicht mein Shinobi-Dasein aufgegeben zu haben ... auch wenn die Reaktion meiner Freunde, deine Reaktion verblüffend war.  
War es den so unerwartet, dass ich einfach frei sein wollte?  
Resigniert seufzte ich auf.  
„ ... woran denkst du?"  
Dein leises Wispern erregte mich, dennoch verweilte ich zwischen amüsierten Glück und zerstörerischer Melancholie.  
„ An eure Reaktion", flüsterte ich ...

„ Wo bleibt dieser Chaot nur?"  
Absolut wütend versuchte Tsunades perfekter „Ich-freu-mich-wenn-er-da-ist-um-ihn-bereuen-zulassen"-Blick die bemitleidenswerte Tür zu ermorden. Die bedauernswerten Anwesenden drückten sich, entschlossen unsichtbar mit der Wand zu verschmelzen und das leidige Aufmerksamkeiterregende Seufzen zu unterbinden, mit einem je nach Erfahrung mehr oder weniger panisch angehauchten Gesichtsausdruck an die Wände. Fast alle. Direkt neben der leicht aufgebrachten Hokage stand ein rosahaariges Mädchen mit bemerkenswert türkisfarbenen Augen, die momentan – zur allgemeinen Panikmache - beängstigend viel Ähnlichkeit mit denen ihrer blondhaarigen Sensei hatten – Gruselig beschreibt die Gefahr, die so manches armes Seelchen zerstückeln würde, nicht mal annähernd! Team 8, Team Gai und Team 10 sowie das seit einem Jahr wiedervereinte Team 7, bis auf ihren kleinen Blondschopf, der ja der Keim dieser bedrohlichen Atmosphäre war, wussten eins: Der Chaot durfte in Rekordgeschwindigkeit sein anscheinend heiß ersehntes Grab schaufeln, wenn er auch nur das Betreten der für ihn selbstmörderischen Hallen nicht in weniger als ein paar Sekunden tätigen würde – selbst in diesem Fall, durfte er allerdings mit recht makabren Knochenbrüchen und einem etwas längeren Aufenthalt in einem entzückend weißen Raum ohne seine geliebten Ramen rechnen. Irgendwie empfand Sasuke in diesem Moment mehr als nur ein Quäntchen Mitleid für den hyperaktiven Jungen, der ihm gerne mal den letzten Nerv raubte ...  
Es klopfte verhalten. Der Chaosnin konnte es demnach ja nicht sein ...  
„ Herein!"  
... häh? Was zum ...? Fassungslos wurde der Eintretende schamlos angestarrt – Wer hätte vermutet, dass Konohas jüngste Generation so eine Fliegenliebe auslebte, denn diese besaßen Dank der am Boden liegenden Münder jetzt sehr viele Nestalternativen! Blasse Haut, goldene wilde Haare, der kleine, zierliche, fast magere Körper steckte in einer schwarzen, durch dunkle Nietengürtel und Ketten gehaltenen Röhrenjeans, ein schwarzes, halboffenes, ihm garantiert zwei Nummern zu großes Seidenhemd bedeckte seinen faszinierenden Oberkörper bemerkenswert versagend. Doch die Fassungslosigkeit galt nicht nur dem heißen, feminin erscheinenden Jungen – dem wurden eher verlangende, schon sehr in perversen Fantasien versinkende Blicke zu Teil – sie schauten fassungslos zu dem schwarzen Konoha-Stirnband in seiner rechten Hand, registrierten entsetzt seine absolut einzigartige Chakrasignatur, die allein durch ihre zwei verschiedenen gegensätzlichen Farben, blutrot und himmelblau, bewies, dass dies keine durch Sakuras Mittelchen versuchte Halluzination war, und vor allem ... ja, vor allem ... seinen azurblauen Augen ... waren sie dies noch? ... nein ... nur ... nur leere, todessehnsüchtige Seelenspiegel, deren einst so schönes fröhliches Meerblau leblos und getrübt wirkte, so gequält ... nein ... nein ... nein! ...  
„ Hokage-sama ..."  
... Naruto?  
„ Verdammt, was ist denn mit dir passiert?"  
Die bleichen stummen Gesichter der anwesenden Teams bestärkten nur, dass Kibas entsetzte Worte ihnen aus der Seele sprachen – doch der offensichtliche Chaot schloss nur kurz die Augen und flüsterte dann ernst und gleichzeitig verblüffend sanft die Worte, die man eher der Hokage als dem Wirbelwind zu getraut hätte  
„ Ich denke du weißt, worum es geht?"  
Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Tsunade biss sich auf die ihren und stand plötzlich ruckartig auf, es war erschreckend, in der einen Minute noch auf Konfrontationskurs und für ihr beachtliches Alter faszinierend energisch wirkte sie mit einem Mal so ... nicht nur alt, so ... zerstört, als wäre alle Kraft aus ihren Knochen gewichen. Ein unsichtbarer Schlag, der in sieben eigentlich harmlosen Worten lag, zerschlug eine Hokage als wäre sie ein verblassender Atemhauch im eisigen Dezemberwind. Langsam trat sie auf ihn zu, erdrückend hallten ihre wenigen Schritte in der bedrückenden Stille wieder.  
„ ... b-bleibst du wenigstens ...?"  
Ihre Angst war erdrückend, legte sich schwer über den Raum. Es war so ungewohnt die anmutige Sanftheit in Narutos Bewegungen wahrzunehmen als er Tsunade sein hart erkämpftes, behütetes Stirnband gab und die schlafe verblüffte Hokage zärtlich in seine Arme schloss.  
„ ... meine dumme, liebe, kleine O-baa-chan", wisperte seine helle Stimme erstaunlich tief. „ ... Angst ... so unnötig ... du bist meine absolut liebste spielsüchtige Sakeliebhaberin ... wie könnte ich dich allein aufs arme Land loslassen ..."  
Es waren Tränen die ihre Wangen benetzten, die über seine nackte Brust rannen ... ihre Tränen. Hilflos betete sie ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge und schluchzte auf. Eine Hokage sollte immer entschlossen und reif, selbstbewusst und stark sein – sie sollte Trauer, Schmerz und Wut mit Stolz und Würde begegnen ...  
„ ... da-danke ..."Dieses leise Wort ließ ihn brechen, er betete seinen Kopf nun seinerseits auf ihrem und flüsterte zarte Worte, so voller Liebe und Sanftmut, dass es den Frauen Tränen in die Augen trieb und selbst der eisige Uchiha schluckte.  
„ Bedank dich nicht ... viele würden dich jetzt für schwach und unfähig, gefühlsgesteuert und hilflos halten ... aber ... du bist all das und noch viel viel mehr. Du bist ein Mensch, du bist eine Hokage die sich ihre Menschlichkeit bewahrt hat – und das ist es, was dich stark macht, das und dein wundervolles Wesen sind es, die mich deinen Entscheidungen und dir selbst vertrauen lassen. ... ich habe versprochen ... ich bitte dich nicht nur als Hokage, sondern auch ... irgendwie, ja, als große Schwester meine Entscheidung zu respektieren. Behalt dein Lächeln, gib dich dem Sake hin und verschleudere fast das Geld des gesamten Dorfes – du bist nicht allein und wirst es nie sein. Vertrau dir selbst ... und mir ... bitte. Vertrau mir wie ich dir."  
Schmerzerfüllt nickte sie, wissend, dass es ihm half, dass noch so viele seiner Masken existierten und er doch an einer Grenze angekommen war, an der er sich verloren hatte.  
... sie liebte ihren kleinen chaotischen Bruder, egal wie er war, sie vertraute ihm, so wie er ihr vertraute und würde seine Entscheidung akzeptieren ... als Schwester und Hokage ... denn sie wusste, dass er sie nie allein lassen würde ...  
„ Naruto! Verdammt noch mal – Hokage-sama, wie könnt ihr das akzeptieren?"  
Lächelnd gab Naruto ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging, ging an allen vorbei und ... fort.  
So sehr verlangten sie danach ihn zu berühren, doch er ... er war nicht mehr der Naruto, bei dem sie das Recht dazu hatten. Grausames Entsetzen und Verzweiflung hatte seine Freunde befallen, selbst auf der Straße konnten man ihre aufgeregten erschütterten Stimmen noch vernehmen, wie sie durch das Fenster des Hokagebüros drangen.  
„ Warum?"  
... Sasuke war ihm stumm gefolgt, sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander – warum hatte sein Kleiner aufgegeben?

Ein Zittern befiel mich.  
„ Woran denkst du?"  
Das hast du mich doch grade schon Mal gefragt ... und doch, nicht euer aller Reaktion, dein Schweigen war es damals, dass mich am tiefsten traf.  
Auch wenn ich es dir sagen wollte, ich könnte nicht, es würde dir weh tun ... schließlich kannst du es immer noch nicht akzeptieren, versuchst mich bei jeder Gelegenheit zu überreden wieder mein altes Leben aufzugreifen ... es tut mir leid. Ich bereue nicht, doch es tut mir leid, was ich dir antue. So viele scheinheilige Gründe habe ich dir immer wieder genannt, aber den wahren Grund nicht ... nie ... kann ihn mir so selten selbst eingestehen ... lass uns die gemeinsame Zeit einfach nur genießen, lass mich den schrecklichen Schatten der Vergangenheit, der Zukunft vergessen, was zählt ist die Gegenwart, die Momente mit dir, in deinen Armen, mir deinen Worten, einfach nur bei dir.  
„ Als ob ich denken könnte .. du weißt doch, Tenshi ... Baka, Baka, Baka ..."  
Leise lachend spürte ich dein unwirsches Grummeln.  
„ Teme ..."  
„ Du bist vielleicht ein Baka – mein süßer Baka – aber du bist weder dumm noch begriffsstutzig ... ich kenne deine Masken, alle deine dich selbst verletzenden trügerischen Masken."  
... sag das nicht so ... nicht so sanft ... bitte nicht ... noch unkontrollierter übermannte mich das Zittern ...  
„ Scht ... ich bin da ..."  
J-ja, du bist da .. bei mir ... trotzdem schnürt sich mir die Kehle zu, wenn ich mir vorstelle, du wüsstest es ... nicht mal Baa-chan kennt die Wahrheit ... sie würde nur noch trauriger sein als jetzt.  
„ Denkst du an etwas, was dir weh tut ... nein", deine zarte sanfte Stimme wurde noch tiefer, noch liebevoller: „ Es tut dir weh, aber noch mehr tut dir weh, dass es mich verletzen kann und wird, nicht? ... die Wahrheit, die du mir verschweigst?"  
... es ist so atemberaubend schön und schrecklich zugleich, wie leicht du mein Herz siehst, jedes noch so kleine Gefühl liest ... ja ... .  
Ich bin müde.  
Erschöpft kuschelte ich mich an dich und spürte, wie du deine Arme unter meinen kraftlosen Körper schobst und mich hoch hobst, wie eine zerbrechliche Glaspuppe in Brauthaltung ... ein erschöpftes Kichern entfloh unweigerlich meiner Kehle.  
„ Mhm?"  
„ Noch ... bin ich nicht ... deine Braut, Teme!"  
„ Mhm. ... noch."  
Warum hörte es sich grade nur so an als würdest du extrem pervers grinsen?  
„ Teme!"  
„ Baka!"  
„ Weißt du was?"  
„ Was?"  
„ Ich bin sexuell frustriert."  
Ich liebe es – du versteiftest sich urplötzlich.  
In jeglicher Hinsicht.  
Süßer Biss der Genugtuung. Ich bin absolut kaputt – aber dafür! Bin ich immer wach genug ... wenn du es denn auch willst.  
„ Willst du mich nicht erlösen ...?"  
Oookay – wenn du immer im Kampf so schnell wärst wie jetzt, als du mich innerhalb einer minimalen Sekunde vom Wintergarten ins Schlafzimmer, vorzugsweise in das sehr bequeme Variantenreiche Doppelbett verfrachtetest, wärst du wahrscheinlich schon Sannin.  
„ Tenshi no Baka ..."  
„ Ich liebe dich."  
Vor purer Lieb und Begierde schien uns der leidenschaftliche Kuss zu verbrennen.

* * *

Thnx for reading ^^ 


	3. Schmerz

**Dein Herz, Deine Seele, Dein Atem**

**ByAzzura

* * *

**

**Schmerz**

-chapter two-

**

* * *

**

Wie die Schatten der Nacht, wie das schönste Dunkel des Firmaments schimmerten deine tiefschwarzen Haare im Schein der Sonne ... es war, als würdest du wieder da stehen, vor mir, ich spürte erneut deinen festen Griff um meine Arme, sah nur in deine verschlingenden bergenden Seelenspiegel und verlor mich, während diese verzweifelte Hoffnung in deinem Gesicht lag, die strahlenden verzauberten Sterne sanft einen anmutigen Schein auf dich warfen ... wo ... wo war ... Tag ... oder war es Nacht, wie in jenem Moment ...?  
Verwirrt spürte ich den Druck steigen und legte meinen Kopf schief, sah dich nur fragend an, verstand nicht was du mir sagen wolltest, war so durcheinander, die Bilder verschoben sich ... . Es war doch alles okay, du brauchst nicht mehr zu zweifeln, ich war da und würde so lange bleiben wie ich nur konnte ... so lange wie ...  
So kalt ... mir war so kalt, eisig, obwohl du mich doch berührtest ... Lava müsste mich verbrennen doch Eis durchflutete meine Adern wie gierige Dornen Schmerz schenkend... ich wollte die heißen leckenden Flammen unseres unauslöschlichen Feuers spüren, nicht die eisigen gierenden Dornen der einsamen hoffnungslosen Leere ...  
Wieso gehst du ... wo bist ... nicht ... bleib ...  
So nah ... ich spürte deine Berührung, doch du warst so fern, so erschreckend fern, konnte dich nicht erreichen, versuchte zu schreien ... doch kein Ton entfloh meiner Kehle, mein Herz krampfte sich zusammen, mein Atem stockte ... verlass ... verlass mich nicht ... bitte nicht du ... bleib ... sieh mich nicht so verzweifelt an ... hast du Schmerzen? Brauchst du Hilfe? Kann ich irgendetwas tun? Bitte, so antworte mir doch!  
„ Watakushi-no koshi!"  
Dunkelheit raubte mir deine atemberaubenden Seelenspiegel, ertränkte mich in ihrer ohnmächtigen Stille ... so verzückend still ...

Ich sehne mich nach deinen Augen, doch ihr verzaubernder Schein wird von der beherrschenden quälenden Dunkelheit geraubt ...  
Ich verzehre mich nach deinen Berührungen, deinen Händen, deinen Lippen, doch ihre liebevolle Zärtlichkeit ist in so weiter Ferne nichts weiter als eine blasse, doch so vertraute Erinnerung ...  
Mein Herz scheint zu zerspringen, zerbrechen, verlange so sehr ...  
... verlange so sehr nach deinen widersprechenden liebenden Worten.  
... verlange so sehr nach deinem flüsternden beschützenden Herzen.  
... verlange so sehr nach deiner katastrophalen, heiß geliebten Art.  
Alles wonach ich noch verlange bist du, doch ... du ... bist ... n-nicht ... hier ... fängst mich ... nicht ...  
Tenshi no yami...

Fesselndes Schweigen ...  
Zart erklangen die ersten Töne ...  
Völlig versunken in den Moment ließ ich meine Finger tanzen, spürte nicht, sah nicht welche Tasten sie berührten, welche Noten sie spielten, gab mich einzig und allein den verschlossenen Gefühlen hinter den schützenden Masken hin.  
Mitreißende Klänge erfüllten den Raum, erfüllten mich, die Leere, die alles verschlang, stillten die Verzweiflung und den Schmerz, ertränkten die Einsamkeit ...  
Wie entsetzlich ungerecht ich doch war, wie anmaßend mich einsam zu fühlen, obwohl sie sich um mich sorgten, sich bemühten ... obwohl es Menschen gab, denen ich sehr wohl etwas bedeutete. Dennoch konnte ich mich diesen Gefühlen nicht verwehren ... hatte dieses hoffnungslose Unterfangen schon längst aufgegeben .. und mit ihm meine kindischen Träume, illusionäre Hoffnungen und vermeintlichen Ideale, die ich Tag für Tag wie ein kleines naives Kind vorspielen musste ... selbst ein Monster wie ich bleibt nicht für immer ein Kind, ich bin nicht mehr zwölf sondern achtzehn und irgendwann kommt eben der Moment, in dem man sich fragt, ob es nicht irgendeinen Sinn in diesem nichtssagenden Chaos der Hoffnungslosigkeit gibt.  
Wofür lebe ich?  
Verstörend leidenschaftlich und sanft, hell und doch berauschend melancholisch tief entführte mich das dunkle Spiel, legte ich meine Hilflosigkeit, dieses Gefühl der Schuld und der Einsamkeit, des grenzenlosen Schmerzes in jede lindernde Note, wurde die sanfte Melodie mitreißender, schneller, heftiger, raubte mir meine Sinne und ließ mich in einem zerreißenden Wirbel aus Schwarz und Weiß verfallen ... immer verzweifelter wurde mein Spiel , immer sehnsüchtiger jede Note ...  
Verzweiflung ...  
Schmerz ...  
Einsamkeit ...  
Kann ich mir selbst noch das Recht zu leben anerkennen?  
Wie ein Flüstern verklang die letzte Note, der letzte stumme Schrei ...  
„ ... du bist nicht allein, auch wenn dein Herz in der Einsamkeit gefangen ist ..."  
... ich weiß ... und gerade weil ich mich gegen dieses Gefängnis aus Einsamkeit nicht wehren kann erdrückt mich die Schuld ...  
Stumm sank ich nach hinten, wusste, egal wo du standest, saßest oder gingest, du würdest mich auffangen ... ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen als ich spürte, wie sich deine starken Arme von hinten um mich schlangen und meinen kraftlosen Körper hoch hoben ... wie du mich trugst ... anders als sonst ... nicht einfach auf dem Rücken oder über die Schulter ... wie unter Teamkameraden, oder eben Ex-Kollegen üblich ... nein, du trugst mich in deinen Armen wie einen kostbaren Schatz, wie ... wie eine Braut ... wie etwas, jemanden, der dir wirklich etwas bedeutet.  
Verwirrt errötete ich. Naiv und unbegründet, dass waren meine Gedanken, schließlich könntest du niemals das empfinden, was ich für dich empfinde, du ... du wolltest deinen Clan wieder aufbauen, du wolltest glücklich werden, wieder zu noch größerem Ansehen gelangen ... mit einem Monster gelingt dir all das nicht ... arrogant. Wie selbstsüchtig von mir auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen es gäbe Gründe warum du nicht mit mir zusammen sein kannst. Sinnlos. Du willst es ja nicht mal. ... irgendwie verstehe ich dich nicht ... du bist so verwirrend. Immer eisig und selbstherrlich ... so habe ich dich kennen und lieben gelernt ... doch auch den neuen, gesprächigeren, umsorgenden Sasuke liebe ich.  
Bist du mein Licht in diesem endlosen Tunnel?  
Wie lange ... so lange schon gehört mein Herz dir. Du bist ein so wundervoller Mensch, so wundervoll ...  
„ Warum hast du deinen Traum aufgeben?"

... du weißt doch, dass ich dir nicht antworten werde. Du weißt es, seid ich dich anlügen musste und du mir gesagt hast, ich solle still sein oder ehrlich. Ich bin still, denn die Wahrheit würde eine Stille wecken, die ich bis zum letzten Tag ruhen lassen möchte.  
Wie viel du mir bedeutest ...  
„ Naru ... bitte rede mit mir ..."

... was soll ich sagen? Sasu, ich liebe dich? Wenn ich dir meinen Grund nenne, wirst du nur noch mehr leiden? Danke, dass du immer bei mir bist? Ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren? Der Grund meiner Tränen ist das faszinierende Gesicht, dass dir jeden Tag aus dem Spiegel entgegen blickt? Deine Augen sind es, die mich fesseln und meinen Schmerz betäuben? Ohne dich wäre ich schon lange nicht mehr? Du bist der Sinn meiner unerwünschten verhassten Existenz?  
Was?  
Welche von diesen Wahrheiten, die du tief in dir kennst und die es doch nicht sind, die du hören willst?  
„ ... Sasu ..."  
Die harte Matratze meines Bettes tat weh, als ich die Augen schloss und versuchte die Tränen zu verdrängen ...  
„ ... Naru ..."  
Flammen tanzten unter meiner Haut, erhitzten sie und entfesselten ein solches Begehren, dass ich mich schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfte und mein blutendes Herz umklammerte.  
Es soll aufhören!  
Du bist mein Atem, meine Seele, mein Herz, der Gedanke dich zu verlieren, zu sehen, wie du dich abgestoßen von mir abwendest, wenn ich dir meine Gefühle gestehe, zerfetzt mich. Es tut so erbärmlich weh .  
Ich will verbrennen, will diese Flammen lecken spüren, die mich bei jeder zufälligen Berührung verschlingen, will diese verräterische Röte auf meinen Wangen wissen, die nur du mir zaubern kannst ... ich will nur dich. Dein Herz, deine Seele, dein Atem – ich will dich, und wenn es nur die Gewissheit ist, dass du glücklich bist. Ohne ... mich.  
Als deine Hände meinen Körper verließen zerbrach ich, musste mein Begehren verbergen und so tun, als wäre alles so wie immer ... neuerdings.  
Ein schwaches Lächeln schlich sich qualvoll auf meine bebenden Lippen.  
Nur eine weitere peinigende Maske.  
Maske, Schutz, Selbstbestrafung – das alles trifft es ziemlich.  
„ Alles okay, Sasu ... du kannst ruhig gehen."  
Meine Augen waren geschlossen, ertrug deinen Blick nicht, deine Nähe, diese Lust und Leidenschaft, verzehrte mich danach, einfach nur deine Hand zu berühren, nur das Lächeln auf deinen Lippen zu sehen, doch jeder weitere Blick, jede Sekunde in deiner schmerzhaft-schönen Gesellschaft war wie ein perfekter Giftgetränkter Dolchstoß mitten durchs Herz, der mich umbrachte.  
Sterben ...  
Tod ...  
Ersehnte Alternative zu meiner momentanen dauerhaften Situation ... allein der Gedanke so verzückend finster ...  
Erschrocken schnappte ich nach Luft und fuhr hoch, egal wie matt mein Körper war, der Schock benebelte meine Sinne und schärfte sie zugleich – entsetzt starrte ich auf meine Arme, auf die bleiche Hand, die den Kunai krampfhaft umklammerte, der sich an meine Adern legte, auf die hoch geschobenen Ärmel des schwarzen Shirts. Nackte weiße Arme, von feinen Narben verziert, so fein und anmutig wie Spinnenweben bildeten sie ein zartes anmutiges Muster auf meiner Haut ... jeder Schnitt ... tat so gut ... wird so gut tun ...  
Möchtest du es beenden?  
Ein ehrliches Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen als ich mein Handgelenk näher an das scharfe Kunai brachte, registrierte, dass es vertraut war, fast schon zu vertraut, von schmerzhaften Erinnerungen einsamer verzweifelter Nächte befleckt ... wo hattest du es her? Na ja, solange du es möchtest, ist es doch absolut akzeptabel. Freust du dich? Bist du glücklich? Wenn ich dich schon im Leben nicht lieben darf, dann bitte lass mich durch meinen Tod, den Tod durch deine sanfte Hand, ein glückliches Lächeln auf deine Lippen zaubern ... Tenshi no yami.  
Zarte tiefrote Perlen rannen wie fliehende Tränen aus dem feinen Schnitt, immer mehr ... Pulsader ... so schon ... verzückend ... entrückend ... deine Hand verkrampft sich noch mehr ... tu es ... für dich ...  
„ ... warum?"  
Deine Augen waren geschlossen, nur einen Spalt deines wunderschönen Gesichtes erkannte ich durch die nachtschwarzen Haare, die deine Augen, deine hohen Wangenknochen verbargen, deine zarte Haut ... lässt du mich noch einmal dein atemberaubendes Gesicht in Gänze sehen, mich noch einmal vor Begierde brennen? Deine Stimme klang so schwach, verletzt ... hast du Gewissensbisse? Unnötig ... du wirst ihr Held, weißt du? Der, der das Monster besiegt hat, der es endgültig vernichtet hat ... sei stolz auf dich, denn du tust das richtige ...  
„ Warum?"  
Du schriest, risst deine Augen auf, von Verzweiflung und Qual erfüllt, winzige Tränen entflohen wie Schmetterlingsküsse deinen fesselnden tiefschwarzen Seelenspiegeln ...  
„ Warum hast du dir das angetan?"  
Verzweiflung.  
Dein Blick war voller Schmerz, ertrugst die feinen verwobenen Narben nicht.  
„ Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?"  
Hilflosigkeit.  
Deine Mundwinkel zuckten verräterisch, die Vorwürfe erdrückten dein Herz.  
„ Warum ... warum zum Teufel willst du sterben?"  
Schmerz, Angst, Sehnsucht.  
Das Kunai fiel aufs Bett, Kyuubi heilte meine Wunde nicht, ich hatte sie mir so gesehen selbst zu gefügt, jede deiner schrecklichen Tränen zerriss mein Herz, denn du weintest sie meinetwegen ...  
„ Warum willst du dich umbringen?"  
Deine Beine brachen weg, du sacktest zusammen, umklammertest hilflos mein kaum noch blutendes Gelenk ... nur ein kurzer Schnitt, noch nicht gefährlich genug.  
Langsam richtete ich mich auf, beugte mich über dich ... und schloss dich in die Arme. Du musst mich nicht lieben. Du musst mich nicht mögen. Du kannst mich hassen ... das alles ist mir egal, nur empfinde niemals Gleichgültigkeit für mich, bitte. Auf keine deiner Frage kann ich dir antworten, es ist meine Vergangenheit, meine Einsamkeit ... so sehr ich dich liebe, so sehr will ich dich vor mir selbst beschützen. Soviel hast du durchlitten, doch ich kann meinen Schmerz nicht mit dir teilen, kann dir nicht sagen, wieso ... weil ich dich nicht wieder so rachsüchtig sehen will ... ob Liebe oder nicht, uns verbindet ein unsichtbares zartes Band, dass jeder Gefahr getrotzt hat ... immer ...  
„ ... es tut mir leid ..."

„ ... nie ..."  
Mhm?  
„ ... tu das ... nie ... nie ... n-niemals ... wieder ... nie ..."

Warum nur liebe ich dich so sehr?  
„ ... versprochen ..."  
... für dich ...  
Für den, den ich liebe, lebe ich, bis mein letzter Atemzug mit deinen Namen auf den Lippen verklingt.

In diesem Moment hast du mich gerettet und verdammt, jede Sekunde war so schön und qualvoll zu gleich, doch du hast mir nie Gleichgültigkeit entgegen gebracht ... und mit jeder Sekunde, in der ich dich neben mir wusste, in der ich um deine Existenz wusste, habe ich mich mehr in dich verliebt ... habe dich mehr geliebt ... liebe dich mehr ...

Danke, dass du nie etwas zu Tsunade-sama oder jemand anderen gesagt hast, danke, dass du für mich da warst ... selbst in den Nächten, in denen ich weinte, in denen ich der Dunkelheit der verzweifelten Einsamkeit erlag, warst du an meiner Seite und hast meine Tränen geraubt, hast mich alles vergessen lassen und jeden Schnitt durch einen atemberaubenden Blick gebannt ...

Langsam tauchte ich hervor, löste die Fesseln der Dunkelheit auf ... es war, als würde ich zum ersten Mal spüren, dass ich war, jeden Muskel konnte ich spüren, jeden Herzschlag wie das Pulsieren meines Blutes in den Adern dröhnend laut in meinen Ohren hören. Schmerz durchflutete mich, ein quälender Schmerz, der mich jede Faser mit einer abartigen grausamen Präzision spüren ließ, ein so vertraut unbekannter Schmerz, der alles zu verschlingen schien, die berauschende umwebende Dunkelheit erneut zu erwecken versuchte – doch inmitten dieses entsetzlichen Schmerzes konnte ich die zarte Süße einer besorgten zärtlichen Berührung kosten ...  
Dich ...  
... oh.  
... schon wieder. Schon wieder hatte mich die Ohnmacht umfangen, hatte mich der Nebel umfasst und alles in einen verwirrenden Schleier getaucht. In letzter Zeit fiel ich immer öfter in diese beängstigende Starre, verlor mein Gefühl ... es begann, sein Werk zu vollenden. Welche Angst musstest du in diesem Augenblick gehabt haben, zwar war ich schon öfters in deinen Armen der Bewusstlosigkeit anheim gefallen, dennoch hatte ich noch nie solche Schmerzen gehabt wie jetzt ... du spürtest, wenn ich litt, welche Qualen legte ich dir nur durch meine Existenz auf ...  
Am liebsten würde ich sterben.  
Doch eben der Traum, die Erinnerung an diesen Moment, der dich in deiner Sorge für immer geprägt hatte, verhinderte es, denn auch wenn mir Versprechen nichts mehr bedeuteten, den Ausdruck deiner Augen, die nur um mein leben zu flehen schienen, werde ich nie mehr vergessen, niemals enttäuschen ... bis es vorbei ist, werde ich bei dir bleiben, bis mich die kalte Klaue des Todes holt und er mir seinen bittersüßen eisigen Kuss schenkt ...  
Schwach Lächelnd strich ich dir die matten Haare aus der Stirn und verlor mich in deinen Augen, während uns der Schleier der Nacht stumm in den beruhigenden Schlaf gleiten ließ, den das Brennen deiner Berührung sanft verstreichen ließ ... eng umschlungen, wortlos, einfach nur bei einander ... du bist alles ... du bist der letzte Sinn meines Lebens ... denn ich liebe dich ...

* * *

Thnx for reading ^^ 


	4. Vertrauen

**Dein Herz, Deine Seele, Dein Atem**

**ByAzzura**

* * *

**Vertrauen**

-chapter three-**

* * *

  
**

Ein leises Kichern entfloh meiner Kehle während ich dir die widerspenstigen Strähnen aus der Stirn strich ... kawaii! Es war so schön, so banal, und doch brannte sich dieser Moment unauslöschlich in mein Herz.  
Mein Herz. Schon vor langer Zeit war mir klar geworden, dass es nicht die großen Momente waren, die es ersehnte, sondern die kleinen unbedeutenden Augenblicke, die es verschlang und lächelnd wieder aufleben ließ ... der Augenblick im Wintergarten vor zwei Tagen, als wir einfach nur da saßen, bei einander waren, als du mich liebkostest ... der süße Schmerz, den ich kosten durfte, als du mich im Bett nahmst, als du mir diese Zärtlichkeit schenktest und wir uns einander ohne zu zaudern hingaben ... die Stunden, nachdem ich gestern zusammen gebrochen war, in denen du mich hieltest, in denen wir schwiegen und einfach ineinander verschlungen da lagen ... all dies, diese Augenblicke, die doch im Grunde banal im Gegensatz zu Momenten waren, in denen man Erfolg und Genugtuung verspürte, sie waren es, die mir meist viel mehr bedeuteten, die für mich das wahre Glück ausmachten ...  
Wenn ich mit jemanden reden würde, dieser Mensch würde wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen, wieso ich mich in deinen gelassenen friedvollen Zügen verlor, die in diesem wohltuenden Schlaf jede Sorge und Kälte verloren ... selbst der Ausdruck purer Kälte und Wut, blanken Hasses reizten mich an dir, ließen mich nur noch süchtiger nach deinem Selbst werden ... ein Eisblock, ohne Frage ...  
Dein Fanclub hat Recht, du bist unglaublich ... doch sie sehen nur dein atemberaubendes Äußeres ... sie finden deine eisige Art cool und verführerisch ... unbestreitbar ... doch sehen sie es nicht ... . Sie sehen nicht, was ich sehe, sie sehen nicht, was doch so verzaubernd vor ihnen schwebt. Inmitten dieser Kälte, dieser dunklen Aura, bist du ein Eisklotz, auf dem das Licht der Sonne und des Mondes bricht ... in ihrem Schein erkennt man, wie Facettenreich du doch bist, wie unglaublich vielseitig dieses brennende Eis ist ... violett, blau, grün, pink, rot, orange, gelb, in so vielen Farben, so vielen verschiedenen Nuancen, hell oder dunkel, verschwimmend und verlaufend, schimmerst du, so vielseitig ist es, gegensätzlich und verwirrend, von Emotionen geprägt, die das Eis im Schein des Mondes und der Sonne offenbart ...  
Als ich dir das erste Mal erklärt habe, was ich in dir sehe, warum diese Kälte in dir mich nur noch mehr fesselt ... ich erinnere mich an die aufkeimende Wärme in deinen Augen, in dem schmalen Lächeln auf deinen Lippen ... an diese unvergesslichen Worte, die deine sinnlichen süßen Lippen verließen ...

„ Aber nur wenn Sonne und Mond das Eis in ihren Glanz tauchen, erwachen diese Facetten, entfalten und entfesseln sie sich ... so wie ich das Eis bin, bist du die Sonne und der Mond, ist es deine Wärme, die mich gleich der Sonne auftaut und von innen heraus erwärmt, und deine Sanftheit, die mich gleich dem zarten Schein des Mondes ruhen lässt. Nur Sonne und Mond vermögen es jede Nuance des Eises zu befreien, denn nur in ihrem Schein können sie existieren. Nur bei dir bin ich ich."

So wie ich nur bei dir ich selbst sein kann.  
Du mit mir und ich mit dir – Gegensätze und doch Gleichnisse, die sich wie Lava und Eis, wie Feuer und Wasser, Wind und Erde, Weiß und Schwarz abstoßend anziehen.  
Ein liebliches mürrisches Grummeln verließ deine Lippen, reizte mich so sehr, dass ich dem kindischen Verlangen nachgab und dir liebevoll einen kleinen Kuss auf die eingemummelte Nasenspitze drückte.  
„ ... Mama ..."  
Zart lächelnd stand ich auf, wie so oft den liebenswerten Schwindel ignorierend, und begab mich in die Küche ... ich selbst hatte zwar keinen Hunger, aber meinen geliebten Tenshi no yami durfte ich schon noch verwöhnen ... es war so schön, dieses kleine glückliche Glitzern in deinen nachtschwarzen Augen zu sehen, wenn ich dir eine Freude mache ... ein Tag wie jeder andere und doch ist jeder Tag an sich etwas ganz Besonderes.  
... ich denke nicht, dass du fröhlich wärst, wenn du wüsstest, welches Lied ich momentan am liebsten höre ... bestimmt nicht, dennoch ... still um Verzeihung bittend stöpselte ich mir die Ohrstecker meines I-Pods ein und lauschte dem neuesten Song von Nickelback.  
Es war, als würde es meinem Herz entsprechen.  
If today was your last day ... Wenn heute dein letzter Tag wäre.

My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, Leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less traveled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride

Ich schloss mein Augen und ließ meine Hände eine Sekunde auf der Anrichte ruhen, spürte, wie mich ein zarter Stich durchfuhr, wie mich wieder dieses unerträgliche Gefühl der Schuld gefangen nahm, der Angst ... hatte ich es noch immer nicht akzeptiert? ... mehr als zehn Jahre war es doch jetzt schon her, dass mir das Ende dieses unnötigen Spiels offenbart wurde ... der Tag, an dem die erste Maske geboren wurde, war der Tag, an dem ich das Ziel eines jeden Zuges, den die Zeit um mich herum tat, verstand ... Akzeptanz, ich bin längst auf der letzten der fünf Stufen angekommen ... Damals habe ich es unter meinen Masken verdrängt, verborgen, habe es nicht wahrhaben wollen und mich nach und nach von allen isoliert, zurückgezogen und nur noch so getan, als ob ich irgendwelche Interessen hätte – solange, bis ich meine Aggressionen, die sich durch den Zorn und Ärger über diese ... leidige Situation angestaut hatten, durch das Training, die Ausbildung zum Shinobi auslassen konnte ... verhandeln ... das habe ich nie wirklich, ich habe gedacht, wenn ich Hokage werde, könnte ich Zeit gewinnen, um meine Träume zu erfüllen, es wäre etwas Gutes, aber diese Illusion ist schon lange zerfallen und im Grunde musste ich nie um Zeit verhandeln, da ich wusste, dass ich noch genug besaß wenigstens diese etwas zu genießen ... ab und zu noch verfalle in wieder in die Depressive Phase, doch die Zustimmung, die Akzeptanz des Unvermeidlichen überwiegt meist ... nur um einen Menschen tut es mir leid wie um niemanden sonst, denn du wirst du daran zerbrechen, ohne dass ich dich aufzufangen vermag, denn mein Fall wird es sein, der dich in die Tiefe reißt ... wie sehr es mir doch aus der Seele sprach ...

Mein bester Freund gab mir den besten Ratschlag  
Er sagte jeder Tag ist ein Geschenk und kein gegebenes Anrecht  
Drehe jeden einzelnen Stein um. Lasse deine Ängste hinter dir.  
Und versuche den Weg zu gehen, der am wenigsten genutzt wird.  
Dieser erste Schritt, den du gehen musst, ist der längste Schritt.

Ich weiß ... ich weiß, dass jeder Tag ein unermessliches Geschenk ist, dass man es nie als normal, selbstverständlich ansehen darf, ihn zu erleben, als gegebenes R$echt ... unter jedem Stein, hinter allem ist mehr, als es scheint, und doch, nur wenn man die Angst verliert, kann man den Weg gehen, der für einen am Besten ist, der vielleicht nicht der leichteste oder bekannteste ist, aber der, den man gehen muss. ... ich habe diesen Weg vor langer Zeit betreten und der erste Schritt war der längste und schwerste, es war die höchste Stufe, die ich erklimmen musste, denn es war der Moment, in dem ich wirklich alle Ängste hinter mir lassen musste.  
Langsam nahm ich eine blutrote Vase mit zarten schwarzen Schmetterlingen, füllte sie mit klaren Wasser und stellte sie auf das geflochtene hellbraune Tablett.

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
If today was your last day,  
If today was your last day.

Ein leises verzweifeltes Kichern entfloh meiner Kehle ... ich lebe jeden Tag wie meinen Letzten ... es könnte mein Letzter sein ... jetzt könnte es das letzte Mal sein, dass ich ihm nur mit einem seiner dunkelblauen Hemden bekleidet und in einer schwarzen Boxershort sein Frühstück bringe, dass ich Kaffee koche um nicht sofort gelyncht zu werden, es könnte das letzte Grummeln am Morgen gewesen sein, dass meine Ohren vorhin vernommen haben ... jede Sekunde ist unschätzbar kostbar ... jede Sekunde, die wir leben, ist ein unschätzbares Geschenk ...

Wenn heute dein letzter Tag wäre,  
und es morgen bereits zu spät wäre  
Könntest du auf Wiedersehen zum gestrigen Tag sagen?  
Würdest du jeden Moment wie deinen Letzten leben?  
Lasse die alten Bilder in der Vergangenheit  
Würdest du jeden Cent verschenken?  
Wenn heute dein letzter Tag wäre.  
Wenn heute dein letzter Tag wäre.

Leicht traurig lächelnd trat ich in den Garten hinaus und betrachtete verträumt die im zarten Morgenrot wie Flammen wirkenden Blätter der wunderschönen faszinierenden Rosen, ihre von zarten kristallenen Tautropfen verzierten Kelche, beobachtete das Schauspiel des morgendlichen Horizonts, wie die ersten Strahlen der erscheinenden Sonne den Himmel in faszinierende Rot- und Orangetöne tauchten, Schlirren und fließende Übergänge wie den zarten Kuss eines Geliebten so anmutig verflochten ...

Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight  
Every second counts 'cause there's no second try,  
So live like you'll never live it twice  
Don't take the free ride in your own life

... der Preis, denn ich bezahle, um das Wichtigste, was ich je erleben durfte, zu beschützen und zu genießen, ist es wert, denn dieser eine Mensch ist es, der mir jeden unerwünschten Tag, in jedem Moment der absoluten Verzweiflung wieder die Kraft gibt aufzustehen, ob du es selbst bemerkst oder nicht ... du bist es, derjenige, für den ich nie vergesse, dass wir nur dieses eine mal zusammen sein können, dass wir keinen zweiten Versuch bekommen unser Glück zu kosten ... nichts ist umsonst und doch bist du es mir wert.

Gegen den Strom sollte ein Weg zu leben sein.  
Der Wert eines Preises ist es immer wert, dafür zu kämpfen.  
Jede Sekunde zählt, denn es gibt keinen zweiten Versuch.  
Also lebe immer so, als ob du es kein zweites Mal erleben könntest.  
Nehme keine Freikarte in deinem eigenem Leben.

Zart umschloss ich den schlanken Rosenstiel und spürte die dunklen Dornen nach meinem Blut lecken, gieren wie den Schmerz der leeren Einsamkeit, der sich so oft gleich Eis meines Körpers bemächtigt ... verlorene tiefrote Tränen benetzen die grünen zartadrigen Blätter.

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce of memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

... bevor ich verschwinde, möchte ich mich verabschieden, möchte um Verzeihung bitten für all den Schmerz den ich verursacht habe und verursachen werde, möchte ihnen sagen, wie viel sie mir bedeuten, wie sehr ich jeden einzelnen von ihnen auf unterschiedlichste Art und Weise doch liebe und nicht verlieren möchte, wie sehr ich mir für sie ein Lächeln wünsche, das jeglichen Kummers entbehrt ... ich habe meinen Feinden nicht vergeben, denn ich kann niemanden vergeben, der zum Feind wurde, weil er jenen, die ich liebe, Schmerz zugefügt hat, weil diese Angst, sie zu verlieren, ihre Schöpfung ist und die Erinnerungen, die meine Liebsten belasten, ihr Werk ... ich kann nicht ja oder nein zu Gott sagen, ich kann nicht sagen, ob es sein Wille war, dass ich die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden habe, doch ich bin dankbar ... keinen Moment, keine Erinnerung möchte ich verlieren, denn sie sind alles, was mir bleibt ...

Wenn heute dein letzter Tag wäre,  
und es morgen bereits zu spät wäre  
Könntest du auf Wiedersehen zum gestrigen Tag sagen?  
Würdest du jeden Moment wie deinen Letzten leben?  
Lasse die alten Bilder in der Vergangenheit  
Würdest du jeden Cent verschenken?  
Wenn heute dein letzter Tag wäre.  
Wenn heute dein letzter Tag wäre.  
Würdest du alte Freunde anrufen, die du nie mehr sehen könntest?  
Schwelge in Erinnerungen.  
Würdest du deinen Feinden vergeben?  
Würdest du den finden, von dem du immer geträumt hast?  
Würdest du zu Gott schwören,  
dass du dich endlich verlieben würdest,  
Wenn heute dein letzter Tag wäre.

Leicht lächelnd stellte ich die Rosen in die wunderschöne Vase, atmete tief ihren lieblichen berauschenden Duft ein, und legte die frischen, herrlich duftenden Brötchen und die süße, im Chaos kreierte Erdbeermarmelade dazu. Den pechschwarzen Kaffee ala Note Uchiha stellte ich mitsamt deiner ,Ich-hab-die-Pantoffeln-an`-Tasse daneben. Es tat so gut, war so schön ... diese leise Normalität ...

If today was your last day...  
Would you make your mark  
By mending a broken heart?  
You know it's never too late  
To shoot for the stars,  
Regardless of who you are  
So do whatever it takes  
'cause you can't rewind  
A moment in this life  
Let nothin' stand in your way  
'cause the hands of time  
Are never on your side

Blut tropft wie die Tränen, die die Zeit dir schenken wird, zu Boden ... und es wird mein Herz sein, dass dir den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung des Verlustes offenbart ... vergib mir ... und strebe nach dem, nachdem du immer verlangt hast ... immer ...

Wenn heute dein letzter Tag wäre,  
Würdest du dein Zeichen setzen,  
indem du ein gebrochenes Herz heilen würdest?  
Du weißt, dass es niemals zu spät ist,  
nach den Sternen zu streben,  
Egal wer du bist.  
Also tue, was immer nötig ist,  
denn du kannst keinen Moment in deinem Leben zurückspulen.  
Lasse dir nichts im Wege stehen,  
Denn die Hände der Zeit stehen niemals auf deiner Seite.

... mit jedem Herzschlag verklingt ein unanfechtbarer Moment, unauslöschlich, nicht mehr zu wiederholen ... einzigartig ... denn wir leben nur einmal dieses Leben.

If today was your last day  
And tomorrow was too late,  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?

Nein ... ich könnte gestern nicht Lebwohl sagen ... nicht dem, was war ... ich möchte nicht wissen, was in der Zukunft geschieht, ich möchte nicht die Gegenwart durch Träume schmälern ... mir reicht es mit den Erinnerungen an Vergangenes im Jetzt zu sein ... mit der Erinnerung an alle unsere Fehler und doch Wahrheiten jetzt mit dir glücklich zu sein ...

Wenn heute dein letzter Tag wäre,  
und es morgen bereits zu spät wäre  
Könntest du auf Wiedersehen zum gestrigen Tag sagen?

Ich habe Angst vor dem Moment, in dem du die Wahrheit erfährst ... so große Angst. Hass mich, aber lass mich nicht allein.

Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have?  
Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce of memories  
Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of  
Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love  
If today was your last day

Stumm trat ich ein, stellte das Tablett lautlos auf einen der zwei kleinen Nachttische und betrachtete dein märchenhaftes schlafendes Profil, wie das Portrait eines zauberhaften charmanten Prinzen und dennoch eines unschuldigen gefallenen Engels, konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen dir durch deine unbändigen Haare zu wuscheln ... verschlafene tiefschwarze Augen öffnen sich, enthüllen vernebelte schlaftrunkene Seelenspiegel, die mich faszinierend umfingen, in denen ich mich wie immer verlor ... solche Tiefe ... so viele berauschende Emotionen ... Liebe, Sorge, Beschützerinstinkt, Stärke, Schwäche, Stolz, Würde, Selbstvertrauen und doch panische Angst, Unsicherheit ... die unterdrückte Sehnsucht nach der alles verändernden realen Wahrheit.

Würdest du jeden Moment wie deinen letzten leben?  
Lasse die alten Bilder in der Vergangenheit  
Würdest du jeden Cent verschenken?  
Würdest du alte Freunde anrufen, die du nie mehr sehen könntest?  
Schwelge in Erinnerungen.  
Würdest du deinen Feinden vergeben?  
Würdest du den finden, von dem du immer geträumt hast?  
Würdest du zu Gott schwören,  
dass du dich endlich verlieben würdest,  
Wenn heute dein letzter Tag wäre.

„ Mhm?"  
Eine zarte Wärme umschloss mein Herz während ich dich beobachtete, wie du dir müde den Schlaf aus den Augen riebst und leicht ... verwirrt das Bett absuchtest. Lautlos schlich ich hinter dich und beobachtete deine bemerkenswerten Verrenkungskünste auf der vergebenen Suche nach deinem mehr als gewillten Kuschelpartner ... hihi.  
Kichernd sank ich hinter dir aufs Bett und umschlang dich, spürte deine Wärme vor mir und schloss genießerisch die Augen, als du meine Hand löstest und jeden einzelnen Knöchel küsstest ... jeder zarte Kuss hüllte mich tiefer in dieses verschlingende ersehnte Feuer, vertrieb fesselnd die verhasste Kälte der Einsamkeit, die schwermütigen Erkenntnisse und Gedanken, die dieses Lied immer wieder in mir beschwor. Ich löste durch ein leichtes Schütteln die Ohrstöpsel, der Song war eh vorbei und es kam kein weiterer, und beugte mich umsichtig vor, um leicht deinen Nacken zu küssen, vor Zufriedenheit zu seufzen als mein heißer Atem eine Gänsehaut hervorrief ... zärtlich fuhr ich eine kleine Spur mit meiner Zunge über deinen weißen schlanken Hals, hauchte dir kribbelnde Küsse in den empfindlichen Nacken ... erogene Zone eben ...um letztendlich zart in dein Ohr zu beißen und mit einem begehrenden Stöhnen belohnt zu werden ... spielte weiter, küsste mich deine Ohrmuschel entlang, begeistert dein Zusammenzucken registrierend ... meine Lippen verweilten an deinem Ohrläppchen, heiß leckte ich über die kaum noch sichtbare Bissspur, spürte wie du dich vor flammender Erwartung, vor Lust regtest und konnte ... zur Hölle, ich war einfach ein kleines Spielekind ... mit einem kindlichen Kichern hauchte ich dir einmal stark und schnell meinen heißen Atem ins Ohr -  
„ Iiih!"  
Da konnte selbst mein kleiner Eisberg sich nicht beherrschen, ist aber auch mies – Ups!  
Das nennt man wohl Retourkutsche!  
Ein angedeutetes Lachen verließ meine Lippen als ich deine Rache zu spüren bekam und mich schneller als erwartet unter dir befand ... tja, mein starker Seme. Fragend, aber auch ein bisschen spöttisch – Schande, wem Schande gebührt – hob ich die Augenbrauen und lächelte dich zuckersüß an. Grinsend betrachtetest du mich nun sehr viel wacher und schon leicht ... erregt.  
Aber ich wäre nicht ich, wenn ich dir nicht wenigstens ein kleines bisschen süßen Schmerz schenken würde, also beugte ich mich ansatzweise vor und küsste dich gierig auf den Mundwinkel.  
... warum war es so absolut kein bisschen verwunderlich, dass sich innerhalb eines Moments ein heißer Zungenkampf entfesselte, der mich komplett in seinen Bann zog und in mein Herz brannte, der dich umfesselte und deine komplette Leidenschaft forderte ...  
... Arme frei ... Rache!  
Unbemerkt glitten meine Hände tiefer ...  
„ Ah!"  
Kichernd beugte ich mich erneut zu deinem Ohr vor und flüsterte, deine imposante Männlichkeit liebkosend: „ Du bekommst dein Frühstück erst, wenn ich meins habe."  
Mit dieser eindeutigen – für unsere Verhältnisse – Aussage, ließ ich mich unter dich gleiten und befreite dich von diesem lästigen Stück Stoff ... lächelnd zog ich dich näher an mich, spürte das Pulsieren deiner Männlichkeit und ... umschloss sie, spürte deine erhitzte Haut an meinen Lippen und deine Fülle in meinem Mund, während meine Zunge flink und gierig über dich huschte, dich liebkoste und zucken, vor Erregung zittern ließ ... diese Enge ließ dich wahnsinnig werden, deine Hände vergruben sich schmerzhaft in meinem Haar, ließen mich nur noch heftiger mein Spiel, meinen Kampf ausfechten, spürte ich voller Leidenschaft wie du kurz davor standest, wie du mir entgegen stoßen wolltest, wie alles in dir nach Erlösung, nach mehr schrie, dein Stöhnen raubte mir den Verstand, und ich tat etwas, was ich nicht tun durfte, wenn ich dich länger halten wollte – ich stöhnte selbst voller Lust auf. Erlösend. Heiß spürte ich, wie du kamst, hörte dir erneut verfallend den heiseren Schrei deines Orgasmus, wie du in mir kamst und schluckte, genoss deinen süßen Geschmack ... langsam wurdest du schlaffer und zogst dich zurück, doch ich blieb da, leckte mir lächelnd deinen Samen von den Lippen und genoss diesen Augenblick ... brannte mir diesen kostbaren Schatz tief ins Herz ... es war so schön, ich wollte dir so viele schöne Momente schenken ... nur ein Augenblick, so schön ...  
Müde kuschelte ich mich an dich, an deinen – noch immer unbedeckten – Unterleib und schloss die Augen ...  
Nur einen Moment und du hobst mich hoch, zogst mich zu dir, so dass mein Kopf auf deiner Brust ruhte und ich dich umschlingen konnte, so wie du mich ... zufrieden driftete ich ab ...

„ Weswegen willst du jeden Tag leben, als wäre es dein letzter?"

...  
Mein Herz raste, ich spürte wie mein Atem schneller ging und mein Körper sich reflexartig verkrampfte ... nicht heute ... heute konnte ich nicht ... nicht lügen, nicht schweigen ... nein ...  
Panisch presste ich die Augen fester zusammen, zuckte ängstlich zusammen als du mich hoch zogst und dich neben mich aufsetztest ... ich spürte deine Hände, wie sie meine umschlossen, eine Flucht vereitelten, die dich doch schützen würde ... bitte ...  
Bitte nicht!  
Ich will nicht!  
Ich kann nicht!  
Zerstör es nicht! Zerstör nicht unser Leben!  
Bitte nicht!  
„ Warum?"  
Es waren deine zarten Lippen, die mich zwangen aufzusehen.  
Es waren deine schwarzen Seelenspiegel, die mich so liebevoll fesselten.  
Es waren dein Herz, deine Seele, dein Atem, die mir die entsetzlichen Worte entlockten, die alles zerstören konnten, die sich voller Angst tief in meine Seele drängten, verschlossen hinter tausenden von verborgenen Türen, die du mit nur sechs winzig-kleinen Worten zerschlugst.

„ Ich liebe dich. Bitte vertrau mir."

Angst.  
Panik.  
Verzweiflung.

Nicht nur.  
Sehnsucht.  
Vertrauen.  
... Liebe.  
„ Ich liebe dich auch."  
Ich atmete tief durch.  
„ Kyuubis Youki ist zu mächtig für meinen Körper, da mein eigenes Chakra zu stark geworden ist. ... ich weiß es seit dreizehn Jahren ... seine Kraft zerstört von innen heraus meinen Körper, du weißt es, ich bin schon so oft in deinen Arme zusammengebrochen ... es gibt nur ein Ziel in diesem Spiel."  
Du zittertest.  
Ich schluckte.  
Langsam schloss ich meine Augen, ertrug deinen von Sorge und Angst durchtränkten Blick, deine sich vor hilfloser Verzweiflung stumm öffnenden Lippen nicht.  
Die Worte, die alles zerstören und die Rose der Hoffnung im Keim ersticken.  
Kann Liebe alles überstehen?  
Hass mich oder lieb mich, aber schenke mir keine Gleichgültigkeit ... ich flehe dich an.  
Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben, denn deine Liebe ist es, die mich am Leben erhält.  
Nur für dich existiere ich.

„ Ich werde in wenigen Wochen sterben."

* * *

Link: .com/watch?v=Pe-Eosmk6oE

* * *

Thnx for reading ^^ 


End file.
